Gone Too Far
by farid-fire-eater
Summary: He had just meant to teach the boy about talking back to your elders, not beat the boy senseless. Random situation, Russia and Estonia. No slash, just lotsa H/C. Rated for Russia and blood.
1. Chapter 1  Russia

Russia was afraid he had gone a bit too far this time. Eduard lay on the ground before him, unconscious, still and pale. Ivan set down his now-bloody pipe and gazed worriedly down at the small, still nation whom he had been beating moments before, until Eduard had fallen and not gotten back up. Ivan had just meant to teach him a lesson about talking back to your elders, not beat the boy senseless!

Russia knelt down beside the young man on the floor and poked his shoulder. No response. Ivan bit his lip and rolled Estonia onto his back, jostling his arm slightly. The small blond's head just lolled with the movement. "Eesti?" Ivan called out in a small voice. A weak moan of pain came from Eduard, and he shifted a bit. Ivan almost let out a squeak of delight, but he held it in. "Can you wake up for me, Eesti?" Russia cooed softly, still strangely concerned for the boy, even though he knew he was the one who did this to Eduard. Estonia's eyes cracked open the slightest bit, and he squinted up at Russia. "T-Toris?"he asked, voice faint. Ah yes, the boy's glasses were gone, lying broken and twisted in the corner. They had flown from the poor boy's face after a particularly nasty headshot. Ivan bit his lip once again, strangely nervous.

"Eesti, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, ignoring Eduard's question. Estonia stared vacantly up at him for a second, before his eyes slipped closed once again. "Dunno," he slurred, head lolling to face the other way. Ivan jostled him frantically. "Nyet, Eesti, is not time to sleep yet, sun is still up!" Russia sighed in relief as Estonia seemed to wake up a bit more this time.

"R-Russia?" he stuttered this time, from fear and pain. "Da, Eesti, is me. Just hold on a little longer, da? We shall fix you." Russia proceeded to carefully lift the slight young man from the small pool of blood slowly moving across the hardwood floor. Usually he would ask Toris to fix Eduard up, but Lithuania and Latvia he had sent to town for groceries, and they hadn't returned yet. Ivan cringed the slightest bit as he heard Estonia weakly moan in pain, not even having enough strength to cry out. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but the boy was nearly unconscious again as they reached the Baltics' shared room. The blond was breathing hard, eyes slipping in and out of focus as Ivan delicately set him on the bed.

The Russian surveyed the broken body of the young man before him, then proclaimed cheerily, all depression and worry cleverly concealed: "We need to get you cleaned up, da, Eduard?" The small blond gave no response, but Ivan didn't care, as long as he was conscious. "You need to stay awake for me, okay?" Ivan leaned down to speak directly into Estonia's face. "I need to get water and bandages, da? **Stay awake.**" The man spoke slowly and loudly, as if giving difficult instructions to an incompetent child. Estonia merely made a noise in the back of his throat as a sign of acknowledgment, eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes for me, Eesti." Estonia followed the command, albeit with difficulty, until he was blindly staring up at Russia. "Good! Keep them that way."Russia said happily. He stood up, satisfied at the moment, gave a false, cheery smile even though he knew Estonia couldn't see it, and proceeded to the door. As soon as he was outside the room, Ivan frowned in worry. Estonia looked bad. He had said _one word_ since he woke up. Ivan needed to hurry, he didn't think the quiet blond could stay awake much longer.

Ivan returned to the Baltics' room a few moments later, laden with warm water, bandages, and cloths. Estonia lay unmoving, and his eyes were closed again. Ivan hurried over to the boy, bandages flying, to get the boy awake and responsive. "Eesti, Eesti!" he chided, once again strangely frantic. After a few seconds of prodding, jostling and worried chiding, Estonia awoke with a start and a gasp of pain. Russia was so relieved once again, that he almost grabbed the poor boy into a huge hug, but stopped himself in time.

"Eesti, stay awake this time, da? You do not want to worry your brothers now, do you?" Estonia shook his head jerkily, still breathing hard. "Good, then hold on for them. Stay awake for me too, da?"

Estonia seemed to calm down at the mention of his brothers, and Ivan proceeded in cleaning and bandaging the young man. He first carefully removed the young man's torn shirt, then started to clean the blood from the boy's skinny frame. Estonia grit his teeth during the process, determined to let no sound escape him. Russia smiled in amusement. "Ah, my little Eesti is being very brave, da?" he cooed, and Estonia grit his teeth harder, cheeks flushing red. Ivan chuckled, not unkindly, at the boy's embarrassment, and began to bandage the blond's torso and head. When he was done, Ivan stood up and announced: "Tomorrow you shall go into town and get yourself new glasses, da?" Eduard gave one curt nod. Ivan nodded to himself and turned to leave.

Russia was stopped at the doorway as he heard his name being called softly. "Da, Eesti?" he said, curious. The boy had been silent the entire process, and Ivan was wondering what he had to say.

"M-Mr. Russia? H-How come you... fixed me up like this? After you... you know..?" Estonia asked, clearly confused and nervous. The boy was tired, Ivan knew. But he decided to answer his question anyway, after a moment of thought. "Because I did not mean to hurt you," he began, raising an eyebrow at Eduard's quiet scoffs. The boy immediately fell silent, waiting for Ivan to continue. "I meant to teach you a lesson, da? But I did not mean to go that far..." Ivan trailed off, then came back to the present, cheery smile on his face by default. "So, this will not happen again, da?" He didn't know if he was referring to Eduard's talking back or the fact that he had beat the young man half to death. Both, he guessed. Eduard just nodded hesitantly, squinting at him from across the room. "Good! Now get some rest. You must get better to get your glasses tomorrow, da? I shall send Lithuania with you. Understand?" Estonia just nodded once again, still silent. Ivan was a little miffed at the lack of verbal responses, but didn't address it. He gave a hum of finality, before sending Eduard a cheery smile, a _real_ smile this time. The tall Russian then spun on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Estonia to wonder what had just happened.

A/N: Warning, bit of blood in this story. Not too bad though. I haven't gotten _anything_ up for SO LONG. So here ya go. I don't really like this story all that much, but whatever. Hopefully someone out there will find it worth reading 8) Crap title, I'm sorry :P

I know Ivan is _very_ OOC, but too bad. I wanted to try something different this time, as opposed to the Heartless!Russia and Manic!Russia you so often see - not that I don't enjoy that XD Sorry about the lack of paragraphs. I'm working on that, seriously. So don't worry 8D I just wanted to post _something_.

Hetalia isn't mine, neither is Russia, Estonia, Latvia or Lithuania. Such a shame.

Please review, okay? :)


	2. Chapter 2  Estonia

Eduard moaned weakly as the dark foggy haze surrounding him lifted a bit. He thought he heard his name being called, someone asking him to wake up. Eduard slowly opened his eyes and bit back another groan of pain; the light in here was much too bright. Nonetheless, he forced his eyes to remain open, even if just the slightest bit. He squinted through the silvery fog enveloping his mind up at the figure leaning over him.

"T-Toris?' Eduard could hardly see through the fog that seemed to surround him, that, and his glasses seemed to be missing. The person above him, his hair seemed lighter than Toris' chocolate brown locks. Ah, no matter.

The figure above him asked him how many fingers he was holding up. Estonia tried to will his eyes to focus; even without his glasses he should have been able to tell. His mind just felt so slow and hazy, and he longed for the cool darkness to return and carry him off again. He let his head loll to the side and answered with a slurred "Dunno."

Come to think of it, why _was_ he on the floor in the first place? He wondered for a moment, before he felt someone shaking his shoulder, which _really hurt_, and he was jolted back to the land of the living.

His eyes focused a little better this time, and he stared up at the figure before him.

Wait. _Russia?_

He said the man's name out loud without meaning to, fear and pain coursing through him, making him stutter. _Wasn't Toris here just a minute ago..? _

Instead, Russia confirmed him. "Da, Eesti, is me. Just hold on a little longer, da? We shall fix you."

_Fix_ him? Wasn't Russia the one who _caused_ this in the first place? Estonia gave up trying to figure it out, his head hurt too much. He really wanted to sleep…

All attempts at slipping back into the darkness were crushed when he felt the big Russian stoop over him and pick him up. Estonia moaned weakly, not having the strength to actually cry out. Pain erupted all over his body, adding to the already unbearable pain in his head. It seemed as though Russia was deliberately pressing on every cut, bruise and broken bone.

He felt his awareness slipping, breathing hard as he felt himself being lowered onto a bed, presumably his and his brothers'. _I'll have to wash these sheets later,_ was strangely the only thought in his pain riddled head. _I'm sure to be bleeding…_

He no longer attempted to focus on the room around him, nor the man who had brought him here, instead letting his eyes drift unseeing, as if lost. He was partially aware that Russia was speaking to him, but he gave no indication of acknowledgement. He flet the tall Russian lean in closer. _Oh no,_ Estonia thought, tensing up. _Anything but this, please…_ But he felt nothing on his skin, and he shut his eyes in relief, feeling even weaker after the scare.

Russia was speaking loudly and slowly, telling him that he was going to fetch supplies, and that Eduard was to Stay Awake. Eduard merely made a noise in the back of his throat in acknowledgement. Russia then asked him to open his eyes.

Estonia groaned internally, but forced his eyes open a crack, wider, wider, until he was staring upwards. He could see the blurry form of Russia above him, but that was about it, given his missing spectacles and recent head trauma. The light seemed to slice through his eyes, sending more pain shooting through his head.

He heard Russia happily approve, before the sounds of the tall man's footsteps faded as the door closed between them. Almost instantly, Eduard's eyes slipped closed on their own accord. Eduard could have done nothing to stop it, even if he had wanted to.

He let his mind wander, thinking about the recent events through the maelstrom of pain in his head. Why was Russia taking care of him when he clearly issued the damage himself moments before? Honestly, that man confused the living daylights out of Eduard, because the Russian was so unpredictable. One moment he could be happily chatting to the Baltics, the next would see either him or one of his brothers on the floor, Russian looming over them ominously, metal pipe in hand. The man made no sense.

Estonia thought he could feel something poking him and prodding him, but he ignored it and the pain in favour of the cooling blackness around him. All too soon, however, he was thrown from the arms of unconsciousness into full awareness. He jolted back to reality as if stung, gasping and recoiling in pain. Estonia knew it was foolish to think that the pain would go away if he ignored it, as he was repeatedly proven wrong; Ivan saw to that.

"Eesti, stay awake this time, da? You do not want to worry your brothers now, do you?"

_Worry them?_ Estonia wanted to shout. _They wouldn't _be _worried if you hadn't decided that I was a rub to be beaten of dust!_ He didn't say these things out loud of course, but he wanted to. Instead, he shook his head stiffly, cringing in pain as he realized what a stupid thing to do that was.

Despite his initial anger and confusion, Estonia had found himself strangely comforted by the thoughts of his brothers. They hadn't been there to witness his pitiful and crushing defeat, nor were they there to share it, and for that Eduard was very thankful. He was aware in some other part of his mind that he was halfway between reality and the soothing blackness again, but he didn't mind. He longed for any sort of relief from the all-consuming pain.

He thought of his brothers all through Russia's cleaning and bandaging of his broken and bruised body. He felt extremely awkward and very much exposed when he felt the tall Russian peel off his blood-soaked shirt, but he said nothing, instead gritting his teeth during the process, to keep from crying out in pain as the fabric stuck to his wounds.

"Ah, my little Eesti is being very brave, da?" he heard Ivan chuckle, and he grit his teeth harder, embarrassed at the Russian's words.

By the time Russia was done bandaging him, Eduard felt empty, hollow, drained. He had no strength to feel anything inside, and the pain felt all-encompassing. Ivan stood and announced that he was to purchase new glasses the next day, and he nodded curtly in response.

He grew suddenly bold as Russia nodded, satisfied and turned towards the door. "Mr. Russia, sir?" he called softly after the retreating figure. He wasn't mad or embarrassed anymore, just a little confused. He was aware in another, smaller part of his brain that told him he wouldn't have been so bold if he had been less tired.

"Da, Eesti?" Russian said, just as quietly as Estonia.

Eduard took a deep breath, despite the pain in his ribs, and steeled himself for Ivan's unpredictability.

"M-Mr. Russia? H-How come you… fixed me up like this? After you.. You know..?" he questioned haltingly, squinting up at Russia through green, sleep-clouded eyes. He just wanted to know. Then he could rest.

Russia seemed to take a moment to think, then answered; "Because I did not mean to hurt you."

Estonia couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't _meant_ to? He couldn't help but let out a scoff of disbelief. _What did he think he was doing, patting me on the head?_

He immediately stopped his scoffing as he felt the mood in the room fluctuate. He could see better now, due to the fog having receded at some point, and he thought he could see Ivan raise an eyebrow threateningly.

Ivan seemed to go right on into his explanation, the interruption forgotten. "I meant to teach you a lesson, da? But I did not mean to go that far…"

Ah yes. The whole reason he was in this predicament, the pain and awkwardness (for it was. Extremely.) was because he had quietly snarked off to Russia, quite accidentally. His mouth was working on autopilot, the filter between his brain and his mouth temporarily down. He had let off one too many sarcastic comments straight in a row, and Russia had gotten tired of it.

Russia broke through his thoughts with a big fake smile. "So, this will not happen again, da?" Estonia didn't know if he was referring to his mouthing off earlier, or Russia's 'going too far'. He just nodded hesitantly.

Russia happily wrapped up the conversation, telling Eduard to rest so that he could go into town tomorrow for his glasses. Estonia nodded, happy to at least get a chance to sleep, which was quite generous - for Russia.

Said man gave a cheerful hum of finality and turned on his heel to walk out the door, but not before sending Eduard a real, _genuine_ smile.

Eduard just lay there for a moment as his brain finally caught up with him and had a chance to process what had just happened.

Wait. _What?_

So. Part two of sorts. Yay~ We get a chance to see what's going on in dear Eduard's head. He seriously needs more love, guys. Not particularly happy with the ending, but whatever. This was fun to write :D

Reviews, please? J


End file.
